His Way Home
by LittleGreenOne
Summary: For over a year Jimmy Kudo has been living as a child, but what happens when someone finds out who he is and decides to make the young detective suffer by threatening those he cares about? JimmyxRachel
1. Ch 1 First Kill

**This is my first Case Closed Fanfic so if it sucks horrifically, I apologize.**

**I figure I better explain this now, but I will refer to Jimmy as Conan, unless the narration focuses on him. Then he is Jimmy, Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these ingenious characters, but if I could…oh I so would.**

**

* * *

**

**His Way Home**

**Chapter One**

**First Kill**

** The day was exceptionally warm, Rachel noticed as she walked out of the door in her school uniform. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and smiled. **_**'If only Jimmy could be here.'**_** She thought to herself, thinking of her best friend and the fact that she had neither spoken to of seen in over four months. Ever since their day at Tropical Island, a little over a year before, she hadn't seen him as often as she used to. It was said that he was off traveling the world with his parents, but she knew that wasn't true. If Jimmy were with his parents, it was to be the mediator between their most recent fight. Some said he was dead, and even as much as she feared this being true, she knew it was false. She would have felt it in her heart if he had died. Her hand, moving on its own accord grasped a silver ring that rested on a plain silver chain and held it tightly. It was his class ring, she had found it when she was cleaning out his family's house. She held onto it, knowing one day he would be back for it. **

** The sound of tiny footsteps running down the stairs brought her back to the present moment and she turned to watch the boy she had come to think of as a little brother. Conan Edagawa was around eight years old and brought a smile to her face when she saw him. He was small for someone his age, but then again Jimmy had been too. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and he had a pair of the bluest eyes Rachel had ever seen. She noticed that his glasses seemed to provide a buffer between what he felt and what others saw in their blue depths, and the few times he had taken them off, Rachel noticed something else. He looked just like Jimmy, when he was a child. It was certainly disconcerting in some cases, but Rachel kept telling herself that is wasn't possible. There was no way that Conan was Jimmy. **

** "Rachel?" A small voice asked, bring her from her thoughts. She shook her head and looked down at the boy in front of her. **

**Conan was looking up at her with curiosity written all over his face and she smiled fondly at him. **

** "Sorry, Conan, I didn't sleep very well last night." She told him, and it was true. She had been plagued with the same nightmare she'd been having every night for over a month and it was beginning to take its toll. She had all but stopped eating, doing so only when she absolutely needed to, causing her to loose weight she had no business loosing. Her skin had grown paler and dark circles under her eyes were more prominent. **

** "I'm sorry, Rachel." Conan replied and grabbed her hand. He led her down the street, to the corner and they waited for the light to turn green so they could walk across. Rachel glanced down at the boy next to her and let a small grin twitch her lips. **_**'What would I do without him?'**_** She asked herself. **

**The light turned green and the two students took their first steps onto the street. They were halfway across when the sound of gunshots rang out and the crowd around them panicked, running and screaming in all directions. Rachel bent down to pick up Conan, but felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder and pull her backwards, effectively ripping her hand out of the boy's. **

"**Conan!" She screamed, the came time he yelled, "Rachel!" **

**Rachel dug her heels into the ground and slammed her elbow into the ribcage of the person holding her. She heard a huff of air and the grip on her arm loosened, allowing her to escape. She ran to the spot she had last seen Conan, and saw a body lying on the ground. It was the body of a well-dressed man, a briefcase lay next to him, along with a phone. Blood was spreading all around him, staining the concrete. Conan was kneeling next to the body, his hand on his neck, checking for a pulse.**

** "Conan?" She asked, coming to stand beside him. **

** "He's dead." He answered simply and Rachel had the feeling that this young boy must have seen too much death for him to appear so calm. "Call the police." **

**Rachel complied and called a friend of her father's, Inspector McGuire. She told him about the shooting and the body, and he told her to make sure she and Conan stayed where they were and that he was on his way with a crime scene team. **

** Fifteen minutes later, the police and scene crew surrounded the intersection. The inspector led Rachel and Conan to his patrol car and asked what they saw. **

** "The victim was walking in front of Rachel when we started walking across the street and he was talking on the phone about a deal that was going down in his office building." Conan answered almost immediately. Rachel turned her head to look at her companion, amazed that he had noticed all of that. **

** "What kind of deal. Conan?" Inspector McGuire asked, opening his book and taking notes. Conan might be young, but was more observant than most adults, which always made him think of his best detective. Jimmy Kudo. Of course Jimmy hadn't been working for him in over a year, so the inspector had to be content with what he had. **

** "He said something about points being accumulated and the target being taken out." Conan answered. "That was all he said, then the shots were fired." **

** "What about you Rachel?" The inspector asked her, turning his gaze on the high school student. **

** "I didn't notice half of what Conan did, but I do remember being grabbed by someone when everyone started running. They grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards." She stated, thinking back to the moment. "I elbowed them in the ribs, I think it was just some panicked bystander." She added.**

** "What makes you say that?" **

** "Well, when I fought back they didn't try to grab me again."**

** "Okay, kids, that should be all for right now." The inspector told them. "If you have any questions, call me." He added as they climbed out of the car, then left with the rest of his team. **

** "Well that was a full morning." Rachel sighed. She glanced at her watch and noticed that they were not only late to school but had missed her entire morning class. "Oh my God! We need to go!" she shouted and grabbed Conan's hand, pulling him along behind her.**

********

** Jimmy, or Conan to those around him, sat in his desk and pondered the morning events. It was rare that a killer would strike in broad daylight, unless he was delivering a messege. **_**'Why? Why would someone shoot a man in broad daylight and in a crowd of people?" **_**He thought to himself, glaring at the worksheet in front of him. He tapped his pencil on the desk and ran his hand through his hair. A feeling kept nagging at the back of his mind, like he knew that answer to all those questions, but it was just out of his reach. He thought back to the scene, picturing it in his mind. **_**'Come on, Jimmy, think." **_**He told himself, but it was no use. His mind just would spit out what it needed to. **

** "Hey, Kudo?" A soft feminine voice whispered in his ear, causing him to jump. He turned and looked at the owner of the voice. **

**Vi sat next to him and looked at him with eyes that were older than she appeared. She had worked for the Black Organization and had been to one to create the drug that had made him shrink that night at Tropical Island. But when her sister was murdered, she took the drug to escape the men she was working for and turned up on Dr. Agasa's doorstep. She was one of the few people who knew his true identity. **

** "Where did you go?" She asked curiously. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and grinned. **

** "No where that's important." He answered. He looked down at his worksheet and tried to concentrate on the problems. **

** "I heard about what happened this morning." She said, looking down at her own paper. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. **

** "Not yet, I want to see what the police come up with." He lied, knowing full well that he would be looking into this case. Someone had grabbed Rachel, and he didn't share her conclusion that it was a panicked bystander. He wondered if the shooter had wanted to grab a hostage, just in case there wasn't a way out for them. **

_** 'But that doesn't make sense.'**_** He thought to himself. **_**'There was so much confusion going on that they could have easily stashed a gun and left the scene undetected.'**_

** "Yeah, its probably best to let the police handle this one." Vi agreed. **

**Jimmy nodded and continued to work on the paper in front of him. **

*********

** A few hours later, Jimmy sat on a bench outside of the high school, waiting for Rachel to get out of her afternoon class. As he sat there, memories began to flood his inner eye and he lowered his head, letting them all parade themselves through his mind. He watched, like he would a movie as he and Rachel walked through the doors together on the first day of high school, full of excitement at the prospect of being in a new school. He saw them walking down the halls and remembered all the looks Rachel had gotten even at such at young age, which of course brought back all the jealousy he had felt with it. It wasn't until their sophomore year, did he realize that she never returned any of the looks and he'd wondered why. Since he's become Conan, Jimmy had learned a lot of things about his best friend, and himself. He learned that Rachel loved him and was waiting for him to come home, something he was beginning to think might never happen. He had always known that he cared greatly for his friend, but it wasn't until he had to see the pain he caused that he admitted loving her.**

** He felt his eyes water at the thought of loosing her, not to death, but time. He knew that she wouldn't wait forever for him to return to his normal self, and it was killing him on the inside to think of the inevitable day that would come. He rolled the soccer ball he had with his feet and lifted it into the air, bouncing it off his knee and forehead, something he did when he thought and needed to clear his head.**

** He turned his body to face the wall behind him and kicked it with all the force his super shock shoes would allow, reveling in the feeling of being able to kick a ball the way he used to. He kicked the ball and spun around to meet when he returned to him. Each time he kicked it harder, and when it returned, he spun, using his whole body to send the ball back towards the wall. **

**And it wasn't until a giggle caught his attention that he stopped. He turned, letting his ball fall to the ground, and saw Rachel and her best friend Serena standing only a few feet away, watching. **

** "Don't stop," Serena told him. "Please, that was entertaining."**

** "It was fun to watch." Rachel agreed. Her voice held a tone that Jimmy couldn't quite place and he tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion. "Jimmy used to do that when he needed to think." She clarified for him. "I used to watch him do that for hours at a time." **

_**'I know, Rach, I remember.'**_** Jimmy responded silently, lowering his head. **

** "Oh, would you stop talking about that no good boy toy?" Serena asked, her voice annoyed. "He hasn't called in a long time, Rachel, take it as a sign to move." She added. **

**The group began their walk home and Jimmy trailed behind, knowing that the conversation wouldn't interest him.**

** "No, Serena, I already told you that I'll move on when I'm good and ready." Rachel told her friend. "I'm just not ready yet." **

**Serena gave a humph and the group split into two as Serena walked down the street her house was located on and Rachel and Jimmy continued onto Rachel's. **

** They arrived just minutes later, and heard a familiar set of voices coming from the upstairs office, where her father worked.**

** "That sounds like Harley." Jimmy stated and rushed up the stairs to the office door, which was open. He walked into the room and saw not only fellow detective Harley Hartwell, but also his childhood friend Kazhua. They were standing in front if the door arguing, as usual.**

** "I told you that they weren't going to be here, but did you listen? No!" Kazhua shouted. **

** "Umm…" Rachel tried to say something, but was interrupted by the young woman.**

** "Hold on, Rachel." She snapped, then opened her mouth once more to continue, but turned her head to look at their audience. "Rachel!" She squealed and gave her friend a tight hug, while Harley and Jimmy nodded at each other.**

** "Well, it's good to see you both but why are you here?" She asked. **

** "Why don't we make some tea?" Kazhua suggested and had Rachel lead them upstairs.**

**The group made themselves comfortable around the dining room table and the atmosphere became much heavier. **

** "We came by because of a letter I received a few days ago from an anonymous sender." Harley began. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He reached across the table and handed it to Jimmy, who studied it. "I think it's a warning." He added. **

**Jimmy nodded, no longer paying attention, but studying the paper and trying to figure it out. **

_** 'Detective, I believe you know of someone who pretends to be who they are not and wears a mask of innocence. I am not fooled, I know where he is. He has until the fourth of May to hand himself over to me, or I will eliminate the ones he holds dear, saving the thing he treasures most in this world for last. This is my last contact, the next one will be in blood.'**_

**The paper shook violently as Jimmy read the words written on the page, not wanting to believe them. He looked up at Harley and glared.**

** "And you didn't think to get this here any sooner?" He asked, his voice shaking.**

** "Conan? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, taking the paper from his hands before he could stop her.**

** "Rachel! Stop, you really don't need to read that!" He shouted, trying to reach for it, but stopped at the look on her face. **

** "What's today?" She asked softly.**

** "The sixth." Kazhua answered. "Why?" **

**At her words, Jimmy felt his blood run cold and his heart nearly stop. If the letter was really a warning, then his deadline had already passed, meaning that the incident this morning was just some random shooting. The killer had been after him! He jumped off his chair and ran for the door, grabbing his solar powered skateboard on his way out, ignoring the sound of his name on Rachel's lips. He bolted out the front door and threw his board to the ground, hoping onto it. He sped down the sidewalk and made his way through the people before him.**

_** 'Oh this is not good, not good at all.'**_** He thought to himself. **_**'Someone knows who I am! Now everyone I love is in danger!'**_

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so its my 1****st**** Case Closed Fic, so let me know what you think by pushing the little green button at the bottom of your screen. Come on, you know you want to....hehe  
**


	2. Ch 2 Phone Call

**I'm going to keep writing this story, because it just won't go away, so thank you to those that have read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cased Closed or Detective Conan...I just like to play with them every once in a while...Jimmy Kudo is the sh*t.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Phone Calls**

**Rachel called after Conan as he raced out of the building and sped down the street. She wondered why he sped off like that and turned to face Harley, whose face had gone paper white.**

** "What was that about?" She asked. "Did you have to bring that letter here, where Conan could see it and become upset?" She shouted, moving closer to him. She raised her face to be level with his and glared.**

** "Conan needed to see it more than you did." Was all he said before he walked past her to leave. Kazhua stayed where she was sitting and took Rachel's hand. **

** "Everything will be fine. You'll see." She assured her friend. **

**Before Rachel had the chance to respond, her phone began to vibrate, then belted out 'All I ever wanted' by Basshunter. She dove for the phone, knowing that Jimmy was on the other end, as she had assigned him that ringtone. **

** "Hello? Jimmy?" She greeted in a rush. **

** "Did you miss me Rach?" The velvet voice of Jimmy Kudo asked from the other end of the line. He chuckled softly in amusement, but Rachel thought it sounded off. "How are you?" He asked.**

** "Fine, well, no I'm not." She answered with a sigh. "I'm worried about you Jimmy." **

** "Rachel, I'm fine." **

** "Harley just dropped off a letter and when Conan read it he took off." Rachel explained, and then went on to explain the contents of the letter and the day's events. Jimmy listened silently as she told him all she knew and suspected. **

** "Rachel, I want you to listen to me." He finally spoke once she was done. His voice sounded calm, but Rachel knew him well enough to know that it was an act. "Are you listening?"**

** "Yes." **

** "Good." Jimmy's voice was stern, something she very rarely heard from him. "Now, when Conan gets home, I want you to take a vacation. Go somewhere nice, tropical if you want. Just leave the city. This might be a mere threat, but I'm not willing to take that chance. Not with you." He added.**

** "Jimmy, what do you…" She tried to say, but was interrupted.**

** "Sorry. Rachel I have to go, my newest client is breathing down my neck." He said, and then hung up. **

** "Jimmy…" Rachel sighed, closing her phone. She looked up and saw that Kazhua was fast asleep with her head on the table surface. Rachel stood and retrieved a blanket for the girl, and then made her way to her room, and began packing for the vacation she suppose to take. She was throwing random clothes into a suitcase when a thought grabbed her and refused to let go. **_**'Why is he suddenly so concerned with my well being?' **_**She stared out through her window, not really seeing the street below. **_**'He's never made me leave before. And who's paying for this trip anyway?'**_** She shrugged and threw a swimsuit into her luggage. **

** When she was done, Rachel moved to Conan's room, which was next to hers, and began to do the same, packing clothes for two weeks. She folded each article of fabric carefully and placed it gently into a small suitcase she had bought for the boy months after he came to live with her. Having him around in Jimmy's absence was reassuring and helped her keep her mind on things other than how dangerous Jimmy's job was. She hated that she never saw and rarely heard from him, but hoped that he would return home soon. **

** Rachel had just finished putting the last of Conan's summer clothes into the suitcase when she heard his footsteps in the hall. She smiled and turned to poke her out of the door.**

** "Rachel. I'm home!" He called as he walked into the living room.**

** "Your room, Conan." She called back and stood, lifting the suitcase as she did so. **

**Conan entered the room and eyes the suitcase curiously. **

** "Are we going somewhere?" He asked. Rachel noticed that he wasn't as excited as he used to be about traveling.**

** "Yeah, Jimmy is sending us on vacation." She answered as she walked out of the room. Conan followed silently. "How does the beach sound?" She asked, trying to bring the boy out of whatever shell he'd crawled into since he left.**

** "Yeah, that sounds fun." He replied with enthusiasm.**

**Rachel went to the apartment door and walked out onto the staircase that led up to the office her father, Richard Moore, used. She opened the door quietly and saw that her father was asleep on his desk. She clucked her tongue at the sight of all the beer cans around his desk. And moved to stand next to him.**

** "Hey, Dad," She cooed, shaking him gently. "Dad, wake up." She said a little louder than before. **

**Richard Moore sat up straight and looked around, his eyes glazed over slightly.**

** "What is it?" He asked, his voice slurring from the alcohol he's consumed. "What's wrong?"**

** "I was thinking that maybe we should take a vacation, you know, get away from the city." Rachel suggested smoothly. **

** "Wait, what?" Her father started to ask.**

** "At the beach, somewhere all of us can relax and have a good time." She continued, as though he hadn't even spoken. "I think Conan would really enjoy the sun and the sand." **

** "Wait one minute!" Richard shouted over his daughter, earning her full attention. "Who would be paying for this so called vacation, and what about school?" He listed off all the things that would keep them from leaving and Rachel just nodded her head, listening.**

** "Okay," She sighed when he finished. "I will call the school tomorrow and tell them that due to a family emergency, Conan and I won't be there for at least two weeks. And I'll ask if they can fax our work to the hotel we'll be staying at. Sound fair?" She told him.**

** "Sounds fair." Richard grumbled. Conan watched in near amazement as Rachel conned her father into agreeing.**

** "As for who's paying, well, Jimmy is." She murmured. Rachel saw her confusion in her father's eyes, which was quickly replaced by anger.**

** "Jimmy Kudo?" He shouted, standing and throwing his arms up in the air. "That good for nothing brat that left?" He continued. **

**Conan eyes narrowed at the man's words but he remained silent. Rachel raised her arms out in front of her to calm her father.**

** "Jimmy wanted you to come too." She lied easily, knowing that this would help. And she was right; her father stopped turning an angry shade of red and looked at her.**

** "He wanted me to come?" He asked suspiciously. **

**Rachel nodded and smiled.**

** "He said he was hoping that you would come and give him a chance to explain himself." She lied again, knowing that this could only end one of two ways, her father accepting the offer or he would flip out again. **

**Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel noticed Conan's face drain of all color and nearly fall to the ground. **

** "Conan?" She asked, bending down to him. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. He slid his gaze to her and for a moment, she thought he glare at her, but the look changed instantly to curiosity. **

** "Rachel, I'm fine." He answered her, sounding exactly like Jimmy had an hour before. Her eyes widened at the realization and she watched the child closely.**

** "Explain what?" Her father interrupted her thoughts and she turned back to him.**

** "I don't know, he didn't say." She answered. "So what do you think?" **

**Richard appeared to think about it and finally nodded, like she knew he would. **

** "Good, we'll leave tomorrow." She told them and walked out of the office, sending a silent prayer to heaven, asking God to keep Jimmy save.**

********

** Jimmy watched Rachel leave to room in a daze and cursed himself for it. It was his fault that she was in pain and always worried about him. He turned back to Richard and saw that the detective had left the room as well. He sighed and pulled his cell phone out to call Dr. Agasa.**

** "Hello? Jimmy, is that you?" The Dr. asked after he picked the phone.**

** "Yes, its me." Jimmy confirmed impatiently. "I need you to do me a favor." **

** "What is it Jimmy?" Dr. Agasa asked, his voice suddenly serious.**

** "I need you access my bank account and set up a two week vacation to the beach. Pick the best resort and make reservations for three. Two rooms. Everything taken of." He explained quickly. "You got all that?" **

** "Yes, Jimmy. I have it, and I know exactly where to send you." Dr. Agasa answered after a few moments and chuckled with amusement. **

** "Just pick somewhere safe, okay?" Jimmy said with exasperation. **

** "It will be plenty safe for you and Rachel." **

** "Good." He said. "I can't loose her like this, Doc." He added, his eyes tearing up. **

** "Then don't, Jimmy." **

**The conversation ended shortly after that and Jimmy was left to his devices, so he went upstairs to the apartment. He opened the door to see Rachel and Kazhua talking about the vacation the three of them were going to be going on. Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked forward. **

** "Oh, I have an idea." Rachel stated cheerfully, catching Jimmy's attention. **

** "What?" Kazhua asked, lowering the cup of tea she'd been drinking out of. **

** "Why don't you and Harley come with us?" Rachel suggested with a smile. "I don't think Jimmy would mind. Besides, the more people the more fun we're bound to have, right?" She added.**

_**'Rachel, do I look like I'm made of money?'**_** Jimmy thought to himself, smiling at his love. **_**'Although the thought of another detective that knows what they are doing is reassuring.'**_** He comprised with himself. **

** "That sounds like a great idea, Rachel, met call Harley." Kazhua squealed in delight. She took out her phone and called her friend. "Harley, Rachel, Conan, and her dad are going on a vacation to the beach, and Rachel wanted to know if we wanted to go." She said once he picked up. "Jimmy is paying for it, you idiot." She told him. Jimmy heard laughing on the other end of the phone and tilted his head in confusion. "Harley, what do you mean, Jimmy must be having a heart attack on the living room floor?" She asked, and Jimmy had to admit that the other detective knew him too well. **

**Kazhua looked up at Rachel.**

** "When are we leaving, Rachel." She asked. Rachel mouthed 'tomorrow' and Kazhua repeated the answer to Harley. "Yes, Harley, we can take your bike." She sighed, and then hung up. "He'll be in the morning, he wants to take his bike." She told her audience. **

** "We wouldn't all fit in Richard's car." Jimmy stated, knowing that having that many people in the older man's car would be a disaster waiting to happen. **

** "True." Rachel agreed. **

**Jimmy watched as she stretched her arms above her head, pushing her breasts out and drawing his attention to them. He felt his face grown warm and prayed that the blush wasn't visible to the girls. **

** "Um, I'm going to go to bed and try to get some rest." He said simply and made his way to his room. Once he closed his door, Jimmy slid down the wood and landed on his bum in a heap on the floor, exhaustion finally taking its toll on him. **

_** 'Why now?'**_** He asked himself. The letter couldn't have come at a worse time, not to mention that he didn't even know who had sent it. There were only a handful of people that knew who he really was; his parents, Dr. Agasa, Harley, and Vi. That was it, no one else. **_**'And who could be behind this?' **_**He sighed and went about getting ready for bed, praying that this mystery was solved quickly. **

**

* * *

**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to as true to the characters as possible. Let me know how I did by pushing the little green button and reviewing. Thank you bunches!!!!**


	3. Ch 3 Fun in the Sun, well Maybe Not

**Thank you to Pu70 for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter, The Phantom Thief Kid knows about Jimmy too. I cannot believe I forgot about him. Really, that was totally not cool. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own of these characters…but I will use them for my own entertainment.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Fun in the Sun, well maybe not**

** Jimmy helped load all the suitcases and bags into the back of Richard's car, hoping that the trunk door would close when they were done. **

** "Conan, can you carry the last bag?" Rachel asked him from the back of the car, her head buried in the mountain of luggage. **

** "Rachel, I don't think the last bag will fit." He answered with a snicker. Rachel turned her head and glared at him, wiping the smirk off his face. "Then again, I could be wrong." He sighed and went to get the last bag out of the doorway. The bag was Richard's and weighed almost as much as Jimmy did. **

**Jimmy had just placed the case at Rachel's feet when the sound of a motorcycle caught their attention. **

** "Hi, Harley." Kazhua greeted, going to the bike and hugging her childhood friend. She kept her arms around him for a moment longer than normal before releasing him. **

** "Hey, how is everyone?" He asked as he climbed off his bike. His eyes traveled to Jimmy and stayed there for a few seconds. Jimmy nodded slightly in reply as Rachel went on to tell him that she booked two more rooms through Dr. Agasa the night before. Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked over to the bike. **

** "Sounds good, but why don't Jim…Conan and I share a room?" Harley asked curiously. "I mean, that way, you girls have plenty of space to do what you do." He added with a grin.**

'_**Way to suck up Harley.' **_**Jimmy thought to himself and tried to suppress a chuckle. Rachel and Kazhua looked at each other and smiled.**

** "I like that idea better, I'll give Dr. Agasa a call when we get on the road." Rachel stated as she shoved the last bag into the already crowed trunk. **

** "Rachel, I want to ride with Harley." Jimmy told her, putting a little bit of charm into his voice. **

**Rachel turned her head and looked at the pair, sizing up the danger of putting a child on the back of the bike. **

** "I have a helmet, Rachel he can wear it." Harley explained, grabbing the helmet and smashing onto Jimmy's head. "See? Safe." He grinned and climbed onto the bike, pulling Jimmy up on behind him. He revved the engine and took off without another word, leaving the girls and a very grumpy Richard in their wake. **

** They rode for a few minutes before pulling over in an alley. Harley turned to Jimmy and eyed him curiously. **

** "How did you get Rachel to agree to a vacation in the middle of the school year?" He asked.**

**Jimmy slid his gaze from his friend to the street and back again.**

** "I told her I refused to treat this like a mere threat, not if she were truly in danger." He answered softly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I could handle her moving away. I could maybe handle her dating, it would kill me but I would live because she would be happy. But I can't lose her to something I can prevent." He whispered. "I just can't." **

** "I know what you mean, Kudo." Harley stated softly, surprising Jimmy. "Kazhua and I have been friends for so long that I don't even bother imagining being with anyone else anymore." He explained with a wistful smile. Jimmy nodded and the two were silent for a moment. "So where do you need to go before we get on the road?" **

**Jimmy thought for a moment, and then told him Dr. Agasa. There was only one thing that he wanted from the doc, but it was something Rachel would love. **

** Fifteen minutes later, the boys arrived at the Doctor's mansion and Jimmy went inside, telling Harley he would only be a minute. Once inside, Jimmy made his way to the laboratory where Dr. Agasa and Vi kept their experiments. Silently, Jimmy opened a glass case and grabbed a vile of their latest experiment, and then took off for the front door, locking it behind him. **

**Finally, the boys raced down the road, knowing that they needed to be at the beach by a certain time, so as not to raise suspicion from the girls. **

*********

** Jimmy and Harley pulled into the parking lot of the resort they were supposed to be staying at and waited for the rest to show, which they did minutes later. Jimmy suppressed a smirk when he saw that Richard was driving. **

'_**He always did drive like an old man.'**_** He smirked and looked up at Harley, sharing a silent joke with him. **

** "Don't look so smug Harley Hartwell!" Kazhua chided her friend with narrowed eyes. "The only reason you beat us here is because you drive like a bat out of hell." She added, shaking her finger at him. "Now help us unload." **

**Both Harley and Jimmy rolled their eyes and helped the girls with the luggage while Richard went inside to check in. **

** It took nearly twenty minutes for all the luggage to be taken up to the designated rooms. Jimmy and Harley in one room, Rachel and Kazhua in the second, while Richard took the third by himself. **

** "Hey, Kudo, why don't we take the girls down to the beach when we're done here?" Harley suggested as they shoved clothes into the drawers provided in the room. **

**Jimmy grinned at his friend and made kissing noises. **

** "You just want to see Kazhua in a bathing suit." He teased mischievously. Harley snickered and ruffled Jimmy's hair. **

** "Like you can wait to see Rachel in her bikini any more than I can wait to see Kazhua." He retorted, making Jimmy glare at him, but remain silent. **

** They finished putting their clothes away and walked next door to get the girls, who were already dressed for the beach. Jimmy felt his mouth drop to the floor at the sight of Rachel in her blue and white bikini. The straps of the suit wrapped around her neck and tied, leaving very little to the imagination. The bottom of the two-piece rode low on her hips and looked like a tiny skirt, which enunciated her curves and muscles. Her hair hung loose around her face, illuminating her features. She wore wedge sandals on her feet. **

** Kazhua looked just as good in her bright orange and red bikini. It wrapped around her breasts with just enough fabric to cover them and the bottom was a simple bikini bottom that clung to her hips and butt, although later Jimmy would swear he wasn't looking. Her straight hair was tied into pigtails with red ribbons, keeping it out of her face in the wind. She had slipped her feet into a pair of orange flip-flops. **

** "Kazhua…" Harley stammered at the sight of his friend. His eyes traveled the length of her body and stayed planted to her chest. "You look…"**

** "Hey there, detective, my eyes are up here." Kazhua grinned wickedly. Harley snapped his eyes to her face and smiled, having the decency to look chastised. "There, that's better." She confirmed. **

** "Hey, Conan, is there something wrong?" Rachel asked, noticing the look on his face. **

**Jimmy stiffened and tried to mask his mistake by smiling and laughing. **

** "Umm…" He stuttered, blushing nervously. "You look…"**

** "Sorry, Rachel, I should've told you before we left, but Conan here just figured out what a girl is and seeing you like that is probably giving him a heart attack." Harley snickered easily, earning a glare from Jimmy and an amused laugh from Rachel. **

** "Well, I'll go put on a wrap, then." She said, turning back into the room and going to her suitcase. **

_** 'Cock blocker.'**_** Jimmy yelled silently to his friend, glaring at him. **

** "Don't glare at me, Kudo. You know it's for the best." Harley muttered out of the corner of his mouth as they walked behind the girls on the way to the beach.**

** "Doesn't mean that I couldn't have appreciated the view." Jimmy retorted. **

** The group arrived at the beach minutes later and proceeded to lie out their towels and anything else they brought. Jimmy laid next Rachel and relaxed on his back, knowing that the girls would get in the water soon. Rachel removed the wrap and kicked her shoes off, smiling at the thought of getting in the water. **

** "Aren't you coming Conan?" She asked, noticing the way he was sprawled out on his towel.**

** "I'm sure he's about to." Harley teased with a smirk, eyeing the sight Rachel made in her swimsuit. **

** "Harley!" Kazhua chided, punching his arm. Harley grinned at his friend and picked her up around the waist. He carried her, kicking and screaming all the way to the water and dunked her when the depth reached his hips. **

** "Come into the water Conan, it'll be fun." Rachel persisted. Jimmy just shook his head and relaxed. **

** "Go ahead, Rach, I'll be fine right here." He assured her, mixing some charm into his voice. After looking at him for a few seconds more, Rachel finally left him to himself and ventured out into the water. **

** Jimmy watched the threesome play in the water and have fun, all the while watching for any suspicious persons. As he watched the heat and the smell of the water seemed to entrance him as he drifted off to sleep. **

******* **

** Rachel swam away from Harley and Kazhua as they began to stop their innocent playing and began to tease each other intimately. And for the first time, she felt like a third wheel. She missed Jimmy and wanted to be with him, wherever he might be. She wanted to know what it felt like to be with him, the way Harley and Kazhua were, but every time he'd shown up he'd left soon after. She rolled onto her back and swam backwards in the warm water, not paying attention to where she was going. Her eyes closed at the feel of the water and she let herself relax, drifting on the waves.**

_**"I wonder if I'll see Jimmy?" **_**She thought to herself, a smile moving her lips upward. **

**The thought entered her head just as she felt something graze her leg under the water. She opened her eyes and moved her legs, kicking them to propel her away from whatever touched her. But before she could get any farther, she felt a hand grab her ankle and drag her under the water's surface. **

** Rachel flailed her arms and legs, trying to remove whatever had a hold of her in vain. She yanked her captured leg upward and was able to see what had her in its clutches. **

**The mask of diver stared at her, so close she could see her reflection in the plastic. Rachel opened her mouth to scream, but inhaled water instead. She fought with her attacker, who was built like a gymnast, but failed, in her attempts. Her lungs felt as though they were about to explode and she saw little black dots invade her vision. Knowing that there was little time before she passed out, Rachel scratched the arm that held her, hard enough that red liquid began to surround them. Her attacker winced in pain and let go of her ankle, giving her the chance to escape. But Rachel found that she had very little strength to do think, let alone move, so she let herself float to the surface and drift away.**

******* **

** Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to regain consciousness. She could hear other voices nearby and tried to figure out if they were friendly or not. She cracked her eyes open, letting the sun invade her sleepy mind. The voices- which now seemed to be just two, one was rather loud while the other was muffled- seemed to be very close to her and she tried to figure out what was being said, but couldn't in her hazy state. Rachel opened her eyes all the way and was finally able to take in her surrounding. **

** The room she was lying in was nearly bare, having only a table, accompanied by four chairs, a large recliner, a cabinet, a fireplace, and the couch she was positioned on. Her eyes wandered around the room and soon realized that she was inside a small cabin located near the sea. She could smell the sea salt drifting in through the small window that was near the cabinet. Bringing her hand up, Rachel saw that it was bandaged and wondered who had done it. **

** "Good, you're awake." The soft voice of none other than Jimmy Kudo whispered from above her. Rachel froze, letting her heart rate slow, but failing miserably. She turned her head and sat up in a rush, making her slightly dizzy. "Watch out there, Rach, you hit your head pretty hard." He added with affection. **

** "When did I hit my head?" Rachel asked, trying to remember, her voice shook slightly at the sight of her love standing over her. **

** "Well I was walking along the beach and saw something in the water, it was you. When I realized that I rushed out to you and as soon as I got to you, a wave took you and slammed you into a rock. Your head started bleeding and I was so worried that it had killed you. So I pulled you to shore and brought you here. It seems that you're okay after all." He explained with a sad grin. He moved so that he was sitting on the couch next to her and facing her. **

**As he moved, Rachel noticed that he seemed different somehow, but she couldn't place it. The way he moved was just slightly different from usual. Even his facial expressions were different. **

** "Why were you walking on the beach?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him slightly. **

** "Well I got a text from that kid in the glasses that said you seemed lonely. I was on my way to meet you guys." He answered too quickly. Rachel stared at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out what it was that was different, but shook her head, which sent a wave of nausea to her stomach. **

**She doubled over, put her head between her knees and tried to take a few deep breaths.**

** "Come on, Rach, let's get you back to the hotel." She heard Jimmy say. He stood and held out his hand to help her up. **

**Rachel sighed and took the hand that was in front of her, hoping that its owner wouldn't disappear on the way to the others. **

**

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating but my muse left me earlier this week and this chapter was the innocent victim of the disappearance. I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it and pushes the little green button at the bottom of their screen. *hint hint* Push the button, please. Pretty please, with cherries on top. Thank you bunches.  
**


	4. Ch 4 Bloody Surprises

**Thank you to Kitty for your review. The answer to your question is that I have rated this story M because it will get very dark, twisted, graphic, and explicit. **

**And thank you to Msyteryfan for reminding me that Harley calls Jimmy 'Kudo'. When I thought about it, I laughed at myself for the mistake. Oh and from now on, Kazhua will be Kristen, which is her English name. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these brilliant minded characters, I just mess with they're heads. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Bloody Surprises**

** He watched the girl next to him as they walked down the boardwalk towards the beach. She had this almost elated expression on her face and he couldn't help but wonder why. **

'_**It's because she thinks I'm him.' **_**He thought to himself with a grin. **_**'Oh this could get interesting.'**_

** "Thank you." He heard Rachel say as they neared their destination. He stopped and looked at her for a silent moment, taking in her plain beauty. She looked so much like his childhood friend, Aoko. Her hair was styled the same way but was a different shade of brown. Her face was shaped the same, but Aoko wasn't nearly as pale as the girl before him. He wondered why there were dark circles under her eyes. **

** "When was the last time you slept through the night?" He asked softly as he continued to walk towards the beach. **

**Rachel followed silently for a few moments before answering. **

** "Not for a month now." **

**He remained quiet as they walked down to the sand, waiting for her to continue. **

** "It started when you helped the Inspector with that high profile case involving that senator and the a drug ring." She started. "You said something about having to disappear for a while, because the supplier might want to take you out of the game. It made me really think about how dangerous your job is, and then you didn't call for four months." She explained. "And I started having nightmares, always the same one too." She added. She opened her mouth to say more, but they were interrupted by the sound of gasping and choking nearby.**

** He looked up to see the faces of his greatest adversary, and two other teenagers.**

** "Kid!" Conan shouted, pointing at him, just as the other teenage boy yelled, "Kudo!" **

**The two looked at on another with wide eyes. **

** "It's Jimmy!" Conan yelled as the other cried out, "It's the Kid!" **

** "Make up your minds already." The girl standing behind them remarked, tilting her head and looking at him. **

**Kid grinned and bent down to Conan's level.**

** "If you expose me now, you'll have to explain who you are." He whispered with a sly smile, causing the child to glare up at him. He straightened his back and grinned at the other girl. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Jimmy Kudo." He greeted, holding out his hand to shake hers. **

** "Kristen." She returned his handshake and he fought the urge to pick pocket her. **

** "Nice to meet you, officially." He said. He motioned to Rachel, who was watching to little kid with glasses, Conan. "I was walking along the south cove when I saw Rachel here floating on the surface. At first I thought she was just relaxing, but once I swam out to get a closer look, I saw that she was unconscious." He told the group, making Conan's eyes widen and look up at Rachel concerned. "She was caught in a wave pool and hit her head on a rock. I took back to my cabin and treated her there. She seems fine now, so nothing to worry about." He added, noticing the glare he earned from Conan. **

**His nemesis opened his mouth to say something, but Kid lifted a single finger to his mouth, silently reminding the small detective that his identity still needed to remain a mystery. **

** "I'm glad you're okay, Rachel." Conan said, gazing up at Rachel with concern written all over his tiny face. **

**Rachel bent down to Conan's level and hugged him. **

** "Thank you, Conan." **

** "So who's hungry?" Kid asked, watching the scene with an amused gaze. **

**Jimmy watched with a tight stomach as his number one rival threw his arm around Rachel's shoulders and murmured something in her ear. He stomach was so tight that he found it hard to eat the beef and rice he had ordered. He twirled his chopsticks around the bowl aimlessly, watching the 'couple' sitting across from him. **

** "Hey, Kudo?" He heard Harley whisper next to him. He turned his head ever so slightly so that he could hear the other boy. "Why do you think the Kid is here? And how did he happen to be in the same area as Rachel when she was attacked, but fail to help her?" He asked, thoughtfully.**

** "I have been thinking about that myself and I have no idea." Jimmy answered. "This is the Kid we're talking about, so his motives are kind of unorthodox. I wander if there were any jewelry galleries in the area. He might be here to do some theft." He added, glancing up at the Kid, who was now holding Rachel in his arms. **

**Jimmy felt his blood begin to boil as his eyes took in the expression on his face, which was one of amusement. He'd had enough.**

** "Excuse me, Jimmy, could we talk to you for a moment?" He asked, indicating Harley and himself. He stood and motioned to the hall that led to the bathrooms. **

** "Sure, Conan." Kid agreed as he stood. He leaned over Rachel and whispered, "I'll be right back." **

**The three boys walked out into the hall and stood, glaring at one another for a few silent moments. Jimmy crossed his arms and grinned wickedly, like he solved something.**

** "You realize that once she finds out you're not me, she'll kick your ass, right?" He told his opponent. Harley's eyes widened with surprise, but grinned in amusement. **

** "I'll offer to hold you down." He added menacingly. **

**Kid grinned and held up his hands. **

** "Who said she would find out who I was?" He asked curiously. "The two you aren't going to tell her, unless you want your identity to be shattered. **

**Jimmy hated to admit it, but the Kid was right. The only way to expose the Kid for who he was would be to expose who he himself was, which was not an option. **

** "Why are you here?" Harley asked. Jimmy snapped himself out of the thought fest his mind had put him in and looked up at the others. **

**Kid's grin widened and he looked down at Jimmy. **

** "I heard from a little birdie that the great detective here was in a bind, and I figured he could use the help." He answered. "I mean, whoever is after you thinks that you're you, which means that my being here is gonna throw them off their plan." He added. **

**Jimmy glanced up at Harley and saw that he too understood the Kid's logic, even though they really didn't want to. **

** "I see your point." He agreed. **

** "This means that I have to act like you in every aspect, you know?" Kid's voice held an emotion that Jimmy didn't like and when he saw where Kid was looking, he nearly lunged at the other boy. "So I guess that means I get to take Ms. Rachel Moore on a date." He teased. "Something you should have done a long time ago." **

** "That's it!" Jimmy yelled and jumped up at Kid, only to be caught by Harley, who restrained him, but barely. **

**Before any of them could say anything, a blood-curling scream pierced the air and all three boys ran out into the main part of the restaurant. The people who had been sitting and eating were now on their feet and staring at something on the floor, very close to…**

** "Rachel!" **

** "Kristen!"**

**Jimmy and Harley both ran towards the scene and pushed their way past all the bystanders. When they reached the middle of the horde, they saw both of the girls on the floor, under an unconscious man and their table. Both Harley and Jimmy tried to lift the man, but soon found that he was covered in blood. **

** "Check for a pulse, Harley and someone call an ambulance!" Jimmy shouted out. **

** "Jimmy," Rachel whimpered, her eyes closed and her jaw tight. Jimmy took her hand and leaned over her. Opening his mouth to answer her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Kid kneeling next to him, and reluctantly nodded. **

** "I'm right here Rachel." Kid comforted Rachel as the others tried to move the man. **

** "It hurts." She told him softly.**

**He wording caught the attention of Harley and Jimmy.**

** "What hurts, Rachel?" Jimmy asked, his voice shaking. Blood covered the man and both girls, but he was beginning to wonder if all of it was the man's.**

** "My stomach…" She answered, her voice trembling. Jimmy shoved the man off of Rachel, freeing her. **

** "Kristen," Harley said to the unconscious girl before him. "Kristen, wake up." He ordered. "Kristen, you idiot, wake up and show me those gorgeous green eyes." He begged, lifting her onto his lap.**

** Jimmy gently touched Rachel's stomach, looking for the tender spot, and found it, along with a small bullet hole. The wound was located near her appendix and was bleeding freely. **

** "Hold on, Rach, okay?" He whispered. "Someone called the ambulance and they're on their way." He assured her, his voice betraying his emotions. **

** Rachel lifted her hand and cupped his face, her eyes showing concern.**

** "Conan, it'll be okay. You don't have to be strong for me." She told him softly, a smile curving her mouth. **

** "But, Rachel," Jimmy whimpered, as her hand fell and her eyes closed. "Rachel!"**

**Harley sat next to Jimmy and the Kid in the hospital waiting room. All three of them were silent. Kristen was in a room receiving an I.V for shock, while Rachel had been admitted into surgery the moment she arrived. As far as any of them knew, the bullet was still her body and lodged somewhere near her kidneys. Then man that had collapsed onto the girls was dead on arrival, some kind of poison that had been slipped to him in the last ten minutes of his life, and it was concluded that he was shot just after entering the restaurant and moments before his death. **

** "Hey, Kudo, do you think this has anything to do with the letter?" Harley asked. Jimmy looked up at him, his eyes nearly glazed over. **

** "I don't know it could be possible." Jimmy answered dully. "If it was the same person, I hope they show their face soon and give me the excuse I need to throw them in jail." He added, his fists clenching.**

** "Let's think about all this." Harley suggested, leaning back in his chair. "Who knows who you are?" He asked. **

** "My parents, Doctor Agasa, Vi, you, a few members of the FBI and CIA, one member of the Black organization, and this guy." Jimmy answered, tilting his head towards Kid, who was watching the conversation intently. **

** "It wasn't hard to figure out either." He sighed with a shrug. "I mean, the glasses don't really do much to keep it a secret." **

**Jimmy opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Harley once again. **

** "How do you know that the person in the Organization hasn't revealed the information to their boss?" He asked logically. **

**Jimmy found that he couldn't answer the question and it frightened him a little. The only thing that kept the men who had destroyed his way of life from knowing who he is was the word of some high-class criminal. But before he had a chance to comment, the doors that led to the ER opened and a handful of doctors stepped out into the hall. **

**The three boys jumped up and all started speaking at once. The lead doctor raised his hands for silence and waited for them to comply. **

** "Which one of you is Jimmy Kudo?" He asked. Immediately Jimmy and Kid said 'me', confusing the doctor. Jimmy clenched his fists and looked down.**

_**"Damn! I can't even identify myself to the doctor!" **_**He growled to himself. **

** "I am Jimmy." Kid said softly, understanding the battle-taking place in the small body of his rival. **

** "The bullet entered Ms. Moore through her appendix and exited near her right kidney. We were able to remove the damaged appendix, along with any toxins that might have entered her system. Her kidney was unharmed by the round as it left her body. All in all, she was very lucky that whoever shot the bullet was such a lousy shot." He explained with a reassuring smile. "If she recovers as is expected, she can leave in a few days." He added.**

** "Thank you Doctor." Kid told the surgeon. **

** "Its what I do." He answered. "Now, young man, am I to assume that you are Harley?" He turned to Harley. **

** "Yes, Sir."**

** "Ms. Kristen suffered from a mild concussion and slight shock, but she should recover fully. You can go see her if you wish, room 24."**

** "Thank you." The young detective sighed as he left for the room. **

** "Where is Rachel's room?" Jimmy asked with concern.**

** "She is being taken to a private room on the other end of the wing." The Doctor answered tilting his head to the left, indicating to the hall that led to the private rooms. "You can go see her in a few minutes, but only one at a time." He added. **

**The boys nodded in understanding and waited five minutes before making their way down the hall. They walked silently through the maze of halls and rooms, looking for the room Rachel would be in.**

** Seconds turned to minutes as they walked, and they soon found themselves standing in the doorway of Rachel's private room. **

** "I'll give you a few minutes alone with her." Kid whispered softly. Jimmy nodded absently, opening the door and walking inside, closing the door behind him. **

** Rachel lay in the bed, which was located at the other end of the room. Her face was pale, making the dark circles under her eyes more than visible. Her chest rose and fell with her shallow breathing, making Jimmy slightly uneasy. **

** "Rach," Jimmy whispered as he walked over the stand by the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Rach, I'm right here next to you. Can you hear me? I'm right here, you may not know it, but I am." He told her sleeping form, tears filling his eyes. Jimmy ducked his head and rested his forehead on their joined hands, hoping the woman he loved was strong enough to make it through the next week. **

**

* * *

**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating. It's a funny story actually, no sooner had my muse come back, did we get into an argument and deem it necessary to leave each other alone for a while. But we are back to working together and doing fine. Thank you so much for reading, now help me out and reveiew! Thank you bunches!**


End file.
